


Stay With Me

by Fluid_Thoughts



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluid_Thoughts/pseuds/Fluid_Thoughts
Summary: Karolina and Nico both find themselves unable to sleep after the aftermath of Jonah's death. Can Karolina get past the trauma of losing her father and allow Nico back into her arms?





	1. Chapter 1

Karolina sighed despondently as she pulled the duvet tighter around her body. It had been at least a couple of hours since she had laid down with the intent to sleep. She knew it was pointless – her father had just been killed right in front of her, no one in their right mind would be able to sleep peacefully in her shoes. Especially not when he had died before he could fully explain what she was, who she was.

Especially not when he had been murdered by her own girlfriend. If that is even what Nico was to her.

The thought hurt. Her feelings were conflicted, a couple of months ago she would have given anything to be able to hold Nico, now she could barely look at her. How was she supposed to go on with her like everything was okay? 

Karolina didn’t think that she could. But heaven knows that she missed the other girl. It scared her, feeling this intensely so soon. Her heart ached for Nico, even though her head told it not to. Flashes of Jonah dying, the Staff of One buried in his chest played constantly behind her eyelids. Nico, screaming as she leapt over Karolina’s father – her only link to her heritage, her only chance at answers. 

‘Enough’ she thought in frustration. She sat up and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, desperately trying to push the images out of her brain. Sleep would be impossible now. Karolina didn’t know who she was trying to kid in the first place. There was another obvious reason why she was unable to sleep.  
Nico. 

It had only been a few weeks, but Karolina found it nearly impossible to sleep alone, to sleep without the comforting feel of Nico at her back. She thought back to earlier, when she thought she heard a voice and had stumbled across her sitting in the lamplight, writing. Nico had looked so small, so fragile, no make-up or staff, just her, awkwardly standing in the hall alone, looking at Karolina with so much hesitancy. 

Karolina remembered that Jonah had killed Amy. She knew the grief that Nico must be feeling. The helplessness. She had once thought that she could help the other girl with her mourning. Karolina had never thought that she would turn her back on her.

That was what went through her mind when she started to speak to Nico. Trying to smile as Nico cautiously tiptoed closer to her, like she was some sort of cornered animal. Karolina supposed she was. She hated the fact that she had made Nico so wary of her. 

She couldn’t help the little smile on her face, remembering Nico’s dorky little salute as they had said goodnight. Karolina knew she was one of the rare few that got to see her shy side. It was something she found so endearing; how easily she could make Nico blush and fumble. It had been so hard to turn away from her hopeful face. But she had anyway, leaving the other girl alone in the cold hallway. 

An unnameable feeling churned in Karolina’s gut. Was it regret? Guilt? Grief? She didn’t know. It was all too confusing. But she did know one thing – she would not sleep tonight.   
Sighing once more she threw her legs out of the huge bed and surveyed the large room. It felt so lifeless and empty without Nico’s presence. She hardly knew what to do with the space anymore. 

Almost as if the thought had summoned her, Karolina heard light shuffling footsteps coming ever closer to her bedroom door. Panicking, she slid quickly back under the covers and drew them up to her mouth. Peeking out from under her eyelashes, she waited. 

Sure enough, the door creaked open gently and there was the soft pad of footsteps. Karolina knew who it was instantly. She half expected Nico to crawl into the bed next to her – it was hardly a secret that Nico struggled even more to sleep alone – but she kept walking until she was in front of the dresser mirror.

Confused, Karolina wondered what Nico was doing in front of the vanity so late at night. Her question was soon answered. Nico was shivering violently, wearing nothing more than a flimsy tank top. Karolina felt her heart skip a beat in worry. ‘Luckily I’m really good at warming you up.’ How long had she been sitting out in the cold by herself? 

Rubbing her arms harshly, Karolina saw Nico sneak a glance in her direction, not worrying about the other girl seeing her awake in the gloom. She was obviously not intending on waking Karolina up to keep her warm this time. She felt a small pang of disappointment. 

Oddly enough she also found her heart-warming at the consideration Nico was showing – Karolina had asked for space, purposely distanced herself from her and Nico was doing what she could to make sure she respected her decisions. Even if she couldn’t sleep without her. Even if she needed Karolina to keep her warm. 

She watched silently as Nico dug through the discarded pile of clothes on the futon, looking for something to cover herself in. Karolina couldn’t help the heartbreak at hearing Nico sniffle, her hands shaking as she quietly sorted through the dirty clothes. She just looked so broken. So small on her own. She longed to reach out and comfort her, but it was like she was frozen to the bed, observing as the girl she adored cried.

Finally, after several agonising minutes, Nico carefully picked up the yellow cardigan that Karolina liked to wear. Trembling, Nico brought it up her face, inhaling deeply. It broke Karolina’s heart all over again. However, it seemed to calm Nico, her shoulders slowly relaxing. 

Karolina wanted nothing more than to get up and wrap her arms around her instead. But Nico didn’t ask. She shrugged on the cardigan and turned, pausing to look at the bed again. Karolina hated the indecision that kept her still and away from her. Hated the fact that Nico wouldn’t crawl in with her tonight. Hated the fact she so desperately wanted her to. 

“Sweet dreams Karolina.” It was scarcely more than a breath. Something weirdly personal. Karolina knew somehow that she was not supposed to hear the teary late-night whisper. 

“I miss you.”

Nico was gone after that. Quickly walking out of the room as quietly as she could. Almost as though she had never been there in the first place. 

Karolina couldn’t stop her tears. 

***

Karolina wanted a hug. That was all. And she wanted it from Nico. Surprisingly she had been able to cry herself to sleep last night, if only for a couple hours. It was probably around three or four in the morning now.   
She wondered if Nico was awake. She wondered if she was allowed to wonder that. 

This was ridiculous. Maybe she could never forgive Nico for killing her father, but she needed her. She needed her right now. They could talk through their problems now, she was open to it. As long as Nico held her. As long as Nico still loved her. 

Throwing off her covers, Karolina stalked through to the hallway where she had last seen Nico. She missed her too. They both needed this.   
Karolina was slightly horrified to find the other girl curled up on the sofa where she had last seen her, Old Lace snoring away on the floor next to her. It was obvious that Nico had been crying for a while after she had come into the tree room – her eyes were red and raw, tear tracks dried on her cheeks. 

She didn’t think that her heart could take another second of Nico looking so alone. She had to do what she could to cross the chasm between them. 

Reaching out an unsure hand, Karolina stroked her knuckles across Nico’s damp cheeks, revealing in their softness. Relishing the physical contact that she had been missing so deeply. 

Nico stirred underneath her, grumbling adorably under her breath like she always did when she was woken up early. Karolina smiled. 

“Hey.” She said softly, ignoring the scratch in her voice from all the tears. “Why don’t you come to bed with me Nico?”

Looking up at her with such vulnerability, confusion and what Karolina hoped was love, Nico seemed to surprised to really comprehend what was being asked of her. 

Taking the initiative, Karolina reached down and tugged on her hand gently, leading her to her feet and smiling when Nico stumbled along compliantly behind her. She had missed the feel of Nico’s smaller hand in hers. Had missed the way that Nico looked at her – as if she was the reason that the sun rose every morning. 

Bringing Nico into the room, Karolina didn’t hesitate before leading them to the big bed, bringing back the sheets and drawing Nico in. 

“Karolina?” Nico’s voice was small, her shoulders hunched over. 

Karolina needed her to stop being so sorry, to stop being so hesitant with her. She knew that it was her fault Nico was treating her like glass, but she knew that her silence had been justified. What they needed to do know was to talk through their problems, as big and impossible to navigate as they seemed. 

Lying down Karolina drew Nico with her. She couldn’t help being pulled to her, needing the physical closeness and the comfort it brought. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself into Nico’s chest, nuzzling deep into the smaller girl. As a result, she felt it when Nico’s breath caught.

Trembling, Nico’s hand came around to cup the back of Karolina’s hair, her thumb stroking back and forth soothingly. It was clear she was confused but welcoming to the affection. Karolina smiled, pressing kissed to the exposed part of Nico’s collarbone, nosing the large cardigan out of the way. 

She didn’t realise how much she had needed Nico until now. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but we were barely speaking before, now you’re…kissing my cleavage…”

Karolina couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled its way out of her chest. She understood how jarring it all must have been – the hot and cold game that she had been playing. A smug part of her noted the way Nico was squirming underneath her

“I know. I missed you Nico. I don’t know how I feel about everything just yet but, but I do know that I need you. Sleeping without you was awful, trying to breathe without you was awful and I just, I just don’t want to fight anymore. Not with you. Is that okay? We can talk about it in the morning.”

Taking a deep breath after her speech, Karolina pulled back to look at the other girl’s face. Nico was smiling in surprise, her eyes so amazingly hopeful. Karolina found herself grinning for the first time in a long time. 

“Yeah. Yeah that’s more than okay baby.”

“Baby?” Karolina asked with a teasing smile, her eyebrows raising. 

Nico blushed so hard Karolina could see it in the dark, her face tucking down to try and avoid her eyes. 

“You called me baby, baby.” Karolina smirked while Nico rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I did.” The smaller girl said firmly, rolling them over and pushing herself on top of Karolina. 

She smiled up at her, teasingly brushing her lips across Nico’s. 

“I like it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well I’m glad to hear it baby.”

It was whispered tantalising along Karolina’s mouth as Nico leaned over her. Karolina couldn’t take it. It had been too long, and Nico was too beautiful. She surged upwards and pressed their lips together urgently, not able to take it slowly. Nico moaned into her mouth, opening her lips and licking desperately at Karolina’s lips. Karolina didn’t hesitate to let her in. 

She didn’t know who pulled who closer, but soon she found herself grinding on Nico’s thigh, pressed enticingly between her legs. Karolina didn’t think that she would be the type of person who gave in so easily to her hormones but with Nico she found herself unable to stop. 

She wanted this. Wanted Nico. 

Pulling back with a wet pop, Karolina looked up at the panting mess that was the girl of her dreams. 

“Stay with me Nico.”

Nico smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Karolina’s sweaty forehead. Her hand stroking lustful circles across Karolina’s navel. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you Karolina.”


	2. Chapter 2

Karolina stared hopelessly up at Nico, wondering how she had ever managed to freeze her out so easily. How she had managed to get through the day without kissing her enticing lips, feeling the slightly sticky sensation of smudged black lipstick on her own mouth. 

She knew that her distance had been completely founded - understandable even to Nico herself. That didn't mean that it wasn't painful. Karolina knew that nothing had been fixed, not really. There would need to be at least a dozen more conversations and more time for Karolina to truly process the death of her father. To truly get past the role Nico played in his murder.

But she was struggling to reject the comfort that Nico’s presence offered her. They could begin the arduous journey of adjusting and healing their relationship in the morning. Karolina needed this. Wanted this. Nico.

Realising that she had been staring at Nico for far too long, Karolina moved forward, nudging her nose against the other girl. Nico let out a rare giggle and Karolina’s heart melted at the sound. It was so hard for other people to get through Nico’s walls - she loved the fact that she could reduce Nico to a blushing, stuttering mess with nothing more than a flirtatious smile. 

She was broken out of her romantic musings when Nico’s lips crashed into hers, shifting impossibly closer as she straddled Karolina’s hips. Karolina gasped, her hands trailing down from Nico’s hair to her lower back, daring to inch lower.

“Is this okay?” Nico asked, drawing back with a satisfying pop. 

Karolina struggled to get the words out, so she nodded frantically instead, surging upwards to meet Nico’s lips. She couldn’t get enough. There was no way that she was saying no to this. Nico grinned against her mouth, pulling back enough to raise an eyebrow: a final bid for consent.

“Yes.” Karolina whispered into the space between them, knowing exactly what Nico was looking for. 

That was all the encouragement Nico was looking for. 

Their lips met passionately, almost harshly, hard enough to bruise. Karolina didn’t know who started it, but suddenly her tongue was in Nico’s mouth. It was pure bliss. 

While she was distracted by licking the back of Nico’s teeth, Nico’s hands had started to wander. They skimmed down the front of Karolina’s thin nightgown, stopping to trace her collarbone through the thin fabric. Karolina knew immediately where this was headed and couldn’t wait to get there. 

Feeling emboldened, Karolina sat up, forcing Nico from her hips into her lap. Moving away from her mouth, she nipped across her jaw, her hands moving to the bunched up hem of her gown. Taking a breath, she leant back and pulled in over her head. 

Smugly, she noticed Nico’s jaw drop. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Ignoring the increasingly louder thud of her heart, Karolina pulled Nico back to her, pressing their bodies together. The friction was delicious. Nico seemed to share the sentiment, shuddering as her breathing picked up.

Their lips met again as Nico’s shaky hands strayed to Karolina’s navel. It was Karolina’s turn to shiver. She was pushed back into the cool, slightly clammy sheets as Nico finally moved her hands to Karolina’s chest.

It was not the first time that Nico had touched it there, but it was just as electric. Gasping, her hands fumbled for the tie to the cardigan that Nico still wore, pulling it off almost desperately. Despite the fact that this was not the first time she had undressed Nico, her hands still shook with nerves. It was all still so new.

Nico encouraged her by kissing her harder, barely allowing her time to breathe. Karolina loved how dominant Nico could get with her, once their initial awkwardness disapperated under the lust. Slowly, Nico started to grind her hips into Karolina’s and suddenly Karolina found that she could not get her hands to work anymore.

Judging by the smile Nico brushed across her lips, the other girl knew exactly what she was doing.

Her hands moved from where they had been cupping Karolina’s chest and un-did her own belt, still grinding as she shrugged the fabric from her shoulders. Karolina was finding it increasingly harder to breathe now. She was burning, she felt like liquid fire was pulsing under her skin.

Gradually, as Nico started to pull off her tank top, Karolina started to feel a familiar prickle and the room was bathed in a steady light, scaring away any darkness from the room. Nico pulled back as she wriggled her way out of her panties now, looking at her with something Karolina could only describe as awe.

She found herself falling for Nico even more. 

“You’re beautiful Karolina.”

It was nothing more than a whisper but Karolina felt it resonate through her, the light flaring brighter. She had been told that many times in her life - but only as the perfect Church girl. Never had she been told that while she was being her true self. It meant everything coming from Nico.   
She relished at the feel of Nico’s soft skin as the other girl lay fully on top of her. Slotting her thigh between Nico’s legs, she couldn’t help the loud gasp at the feel of the other girl’s wetness. She could feel Nico’s cheeks burn, even as the other girl moaned. 

Nico tore off to suck at the juncture of Karolina’s neck in a smooth move to make Karolina squirm as much as she was. Safe to say it worked.

Soon, their hips were moving together erratically, making Karolina struggle to hold on to her small grip on control. It shouldn’t have really felt like anything, this was not some third rate porno that she had toyed with watching after all. But with Nico, the smallest touch could rile her up.

Deciding that she had been teased enough, Karolina grabbed Nico’s hand from her hair and moved it downward.

She had been hesitant at first: neither of them had done this before. It still felt kind of weird, Karolina could admit it. It was still perfect, every time Nico touched her, as nervous as the other girl might be. As inexperienced as Karolina was.

Cautious fingers traveled downward, stirring that elusive feeling within Karolina that she guessed was the reason everybody her age was so desperate to do this. 

Her back arching, Karolina knew this was going to be different from the first time. Slightly more embarrassed, Karolina too moved her hand down to Nico as well, hoping to take attention away from the fact that her light was glowing so intensely.

Nico gasped above her, her head falling from Karolina’s shoulder to next to her head on the pillow. Their hips started to push into each other harder, both of them finally starting to reach that peak. Turning her head, Karolina started to moan into Nico’s ear, pushing their heads together.

The next few seconds were a blur of breathy moans and spasming limbs. Karolina didn’t think she was really coherent through any of it. It was amazing.

Breathing heavily, Nico slid off of Karolina and automatically wrapped her arms around Karolina, who ducked her head and tucked it into Nico’s neck. Nico’s hand came up and she began to rub her thumb along the shell of her ear. 

Eyelids beginning to drop for the first time in several days, Karolina smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really blown away by the response to my first work here: I really wanted to thank you all! I will for sure be writing more for this fandom in future. Happy reading guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! It's my first time writing for this fandom so I'm a little nervous about how it's gonna turn out. Buuuuut there was a sad lack of Deanoru! fanfic out there and I had to rectify it. (I may or may not do an explicit follow up to this one shot if you guys want btw...)
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
